It Should Be Raining
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Five years ago, with no reason at all a demon brutally murdered Kuwabara in front of his friends. Five years have passed since then and his killer has finally been found and to everyone's horror he makes a startling announcement concerning Kuwabara's soul
1. Death Rattle

Okay…I had a nightmare about a rattlesnake ripping out my chest…and uh…this was born. I don't own any yyh characters, though there will be some villains that are mine and blah blah blah…enjoy please!

1234

_It's called the Death Rattle._

_The last breath that flows from the dying's lips…_

_Why is it referred to as a, "rattle?"_

_Is it because a rattle can sound like rain?_

_You may be wondering why I even brought rain up into this little query, but it you've heard death, felt it in your bones then you'll notice seconds before your gone, that little rattle the eases from your chest sounds just like the end of a rainfall..._

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke's voice shot out as he turned the upper half of his body in a violent twisting motion, just so he could watch his best friend go flying back and land roughly in the dirt, sliding several feet before stopping. Kurama and Hiei both turned, and Kurama tried to go back to Kuwabara, but Hiei barked out, "No! Let Yusuke go get Kuwabara! I can't handle these demons alone!"

Admitting that had been a hard thing for Hiei, but he nodded towards Yusuke, signaling for him to go check on their human friend. Throwing the nameless demon off of him, Yusuke ran to his best friend eyes wide with fear. His chocolate orbs danced around his friend's body as he tried to figure out where Kuwabara had been hurt. Kuwabara had tucked himself into a neat ball and has his eyes clenched in pain. Making a gasping sound Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke, Kuwabara's face white and eyes glassy.

"Where did they hit you…where you hurt?" Yusuke cooed in a soft voice as he let his hands hover over his friend's body, too afraid to touch him for fear of hurting him more.

"I'm….holdin' my guts in…" Kuwabara whispered as he tried to move.

Yusuke stopped him and looked down at his friend's belly. Kuwabara had indeed taken a direct hit to the stomach, and the wound was so big…so bad…that Kuwabara had shoved both his fists in his injuries to prevent himself from bleeding more then he already was. Yusuke reached out and cupped Kuwabara's face in his hands and whispered in a ragged tone, "We're almost done here Kuwabara…we almost got them, and any moment now Mukuro and Yomi will be here. Can you hold on Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara smiled weakly, but Yusuke never got to hear his answer.

A chain suddenly wrapped around Yusuke's neck and he was dragged backwards, kicking and struggling. Kuwabara stared back at him in silent horror, gasping for breath, too close to death to call out for his friend. Yusuke's eyes darted around as he struggled and he saw Hiei and Kurama in the same situation as he was. Yusuke frantically fought the sea of demons that pulled him away from his best friend, but it was no use.

There just had been too many demons!

**Where had they come from?**

That thought coursed through all four men's minds as they struggled against their attackers. It had been an ordinary day…Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were waiting at Genkai's shrine to meet up with Kuwabara. They were all excited, even though Hiei didn't show it. Today was a special day. Kuwabara, now graduated from his University of choice had decided to celebrate his special day with his friend's in demon world, a normally impossible task thanks to the miasma in the air of demon world…not to mention a human in demon world was seen as a free snack.

But not today…they had all planned for this day, and with Koenma's help Kuwabara was going to celebrate with his friends. Kuwabara had been real excited, this would be the first time he'd see Yusuke's territory and meet the friends he spoke so highly of-not to mention Mukuro who Kuwabara referred to as, "Hiei's girlfriend." Hiei hated that, and Kuwabara loved to exploit that fact.

Kuwabara had just arrived, and greeted Yusuke with a bear hug when everything went still. The birds got quiet, and the wind seemed to still and thicken with a heavy ominous tension. Not a sound was made, and it was that silence that got all four former detectives on edge. Kuwabara released Yusuke and turned to look at the forest that surrounded the shrine, and that was when the demons attacked…all at once in one great pulsing mass.

The reason for the attack was unknown, but they attacked with the intent to kill. Kuwabara had been unable to fight for the first few moments; he was instead focusing on contacting through telepathy to get help. When he came out of it flashing a thumb's up sign saying he's managed to get Botan, Yusuke has swelled with pride at Kuwabara's advancement in his psychic abilities. But there was still a battle to deal with, and Kuwabara was soon lost in the swell of fighting.

It was easy pickings…but there were so many. They forced the men in a circle…and then Kuwabara was attacked…

…And that is where we are now. With Kuwabara holding his insides in, and his friends being dragged away by thick heavy chains that burned their skin.

"Kuwabara…." Yusuke cried gasping as the chain was tightened around his neck. "Kuwa…Ku…KUWABARA!" Yusuke managed to get his voice louder as he reached for Kuwabara through the throng of demons. He could just barely see Kuwabara now, but he could see the big goofy man…was now curled into a small heap, blood all around him. Yusuke struggled harder, but he felt weaker the more he struggled.

"It's the chains! The chains are draining us!" Kurama's voice rang out before a demon tugged him by his hair and tried to bite his exposed neck-luckily Hiei managed to stop that with a well-aimed kick.

Yusuke gasped for breath, he felt like he was drowning as the demons closed in on him laughing in a sick delight. And just through the gaps of the crowd Yusuke saw a man. He did not see his face, the man's back was too Yusuke. The man had long golden hair that moved freely with each of his strides. The man stopped right before Kuwabara, standing in the human's blood. Kuwabara who was ghost white looked up at this man, and Yusuke though far away could see his friend's eyes were filled with fear, and this pleading look that Yusuke couldn't name.

Yusuke stopped struggling and let the demons pile up on him at what he saw next.

The man with the golden hair swooped down on Kuwabara, and pulled Kuwabara's blood stained hands from his belly. Kuwabara's mouth opened wide, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his strand of intestine flopped out of Kuwabara's stomach. And that was when the cavalry arrived.

Yomi, Mukuro, and Koenma himself has been the ones to arrive to help. The demons were gone soon, and as Yusuke got up throwing the chains off him he looked for the man with the golden hair…but he had gone. Faded away into the mass of demons as if he never existed. Yusuke wasted no more time and rushed to Kuwabara's side.

Kuwabara still remained curled up on his side blinking lazily. Kuwabara's red, red, hands were numbly trying to shove his intestines back in his stomach, but to no avail. Yusuke flopped down on his knees next to Kuwabara, his jeans soaking up the taller man's blood. Yusuke helped Kuwabara roll onto his back and pulled the man into his arms, holding him in an awkward embrace as he tried to help Kuwabara put his own guts back in their proper place.

Kuwabara's head flopped over the crook of Yusuke's arm and Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke with wide teary eyes.

They both knew it was going to happen…just one look at each other and they knew it was over for, "the great Kazuma Kuwabara…"

"What did he look like? What did he look like?" Yusuke whispered, begging his fading friend to supply him with any information on the blonde assailant who had decided to aid in Kuwabara's soon-to-be death.

But Kuwabara didn't say anything…he kept making those soft wheezing breaths. He looked confused now, no longer in pain, just confused. "Urameshi…is it…rainin'?" Kuwabara asked his last question as he gave out his last breath, his Death Rattle.

The sound was painful to Yusuke's ears, and at that moment everything inside Yusuke chose to swell up and explode. Yusuke's scream ripped through the air before taking a sharp twist and turned into loud racking sobs. Screaming and sobbing in Kuwabara's neck, Yusuke held the man he'd fought alongside with since the beginning and cried his heart out until there was nothing left. Yusuke's hand held both of Kuwabara's bloody hands, and interlaced between both their fingers were the intestines the two had been trying to shove back inside Kuwabara's body. Yusuke sobbed, and held his best friend tight, knowing this time, "_it_," wasn't a trick to get Yusuke to fight harder against a man called Toguro. That this time, "_it_," had really happened…

This time Kazuma Kuwabara was really dead.

The attack now over, several people stared at the scene of Yusuke cradling his friend's body, all wondering what had happened.

Kurama could not make sense of it all…the attack had been so out of a blue, and had ended as soon as Kuwabara's hands were yanked away from his gut. Had this been an attack meant for Kuwabara? Kurama groaned and sunk to one knee his injuries getting to him, and tried to think for the possible answers as to why they were attacked this way.

Hiei just watched Yusuke with his ruby eyes not saying a word. Hiei normally would wear his cold callous mask, but this time he couldn't hide the shock. Hiei had this keen ability to keep track of every second of battle, every minute…every hour. And in exactly 12 minutes and 36 seconds the nameless demons had managed to not only surprise them with their attack, but also kill one of them…kill Kuwabara.

Koenma was in a state very much like Kurama. How had demon's gotten into the human world? Low-level demons could sometimes slip through the cracks and sneak into the human world…but not this many, and not all at once. Koenma counted twenty bodies, at least, but he knew there more he was not seeing, and even more that had escaped. How could all this happen on Koenma's watch?…A question Koenma wished he had the answer for.

Mukuro stared at Kuwabara cocking her head a bit so her bright orange hair would move out of the way so she could get a better look at the scene playing out before her. She was supposed to meet this human today…today had been this human's special day. Hiei had told her about it and acted like he didn't care but Mukuro knew Hiei…and had seen that odd spark in Hiei's eyes. Mukuro had wanted to meet him…the human that had earned Hiei's respect and friendship. And now here she was looking at him, wondering what his face would have looked like if it hadn't been so gray with death.

Yomi was blind…but not deaf, in fact his hearing was the best around. He shuddered inwardly and outwardly at Yusuke's scream. Yomi could recall Kurama's enthusiastic voice retelling him of Yusuke's fights in the dark Tournament. Yomi had noticed the drop in enthusiasm and pitch in Kurama's tone when the normally hard-to-read and level headed Kurama had spoken of a cry Yusuke had given when Toguro injured Kuwabara. Kurama had sounded put out for the rest of their conversation, the mere memory of Yusuke's agonized voice had haunted the fox so much. And now Yomi was hearing this cry himself and finally able to grasp and understand the absolute feeling of dread caused by Yusuke's moans.

When Yusuke was spent with his crying, he stroked Kuwabara's face and looked up at the sky. Yusuke couldn't help but think it should have been raining. But no, it was not raining, the sun was bright, and a few clouds artistically graced the pale blue sky…but it should have been raining. Remembering Kuwabara's last words, his question of if it was raining made Yusuke stomach turn and his heart break all the more. He pulled Kuwabara to him in a desperate hug and buried his face in Kuwabara's chest willing for there to be a heart beat. However, there was no heartbeat and Kuwabara's head just flopped back in a lifeless manner, his face turned skywards kissing the sky…

It took a long time to get Yusuke to let Kuwabara go.

Yusuke had stopped crying for good by then, and stared blankly at his friends. And after that Yusuke never cried again. Not at Kuwabara's wake though plenty of others did. Kuwabara's old gang showed up and blubbered like big babies instead of grown men. Shizuru cried herself sick on Yukina's shoulder, who cried just as hard if not twice as much. Kurama shed a few silent tears, and bowed his head in respect, and though Yusuke didn't see Hiei cry, he knew the short demon had done so. There were so many tears, but Yusuke had cried all of his.

Even when Kuwabara was cremated and the next day Shizuru handed Yusuke the urn, Yusuke did not cry. He accepted the urn, and returned to demon world with Hiei and Kurama, not looking back once. As far as Yusuke has been concerned his reasons for visiting the human realm had died with Kuwabara. He placed the urn in Raizen's old vault where Raizen had kept his greatest treasures. Yusuke locked everything he had of Kuwabara's away into that vault…Letters, photographs, birthday cards, Christmas cards…even a napkin that had Kuwabara's new cell phone number scribbled on it, all went into the vault with the urn, never to be released from the vault again.

For the next five years Yusuke would try to find this man with the golden hair…but only seeing him from behind didn't help Yusuke give a good description to anyone who Yusuke thought could have the answer as to where this killer was now. Yusuke could describe everything about the man with the golden hair though…everything he had seen.

Yusuke could describe how the man's knuckles had gone white when he grabbed Kuwabara's wrists and tugged the bigger man's hands away from his deep and bloody wound…

Yusuke could describe how the man shook a little as he was thrown off balance as Kuwabara tried to tug away, and free himself...

Yusuke could even describe how when the man had stood up his shoulders had rose and then sunk with a sigh, causing several strands of his hair to slide over his shoulders before tangling against the man's back…

It was on the fifth year that Hiei put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder, and whispered, "Let it go."

Yusuke had shot his eyes away from the vault he had been staring at, the same vault that held all of Kuwabara's belongings…and his ashes. Yusuke had changed over the five years. His brown eyes were dim, and held an intense anger that only his victims would take notice of before death. He no longer looked the same, with his long ragged black hair, and the strange markings that tattooed over his skin. Yusuke could have suppressed his demon form if he had wanted, but the day Kuwabara died Yusuke had stopped caring, and now looked a lot more like Raizen then ever before.

Yusuke stared up at Hiei, and then looked over to Kurama who was waiting for them at the door.

"Is it raining?" Yusuke asked softly.

"It's the anniversary…time to go see Kuwabara's grave…Shizuru will be expecting us." Kurama said softly.

"Is. It. Raining?" Yusuke asked again voice more forceful.

"No…" Kurama finally answered casting his eyes away from his friend.

"It never rains on his anniversary," Hiei whispered as he let his mind get swept up in the memories of a man that had once called him shrimp.

"It should be," Yusuke muttered darkly as he got up and turned his back on the vault knowing it was time to go pay his respects to his friend who had been gone these five long years.

_Why is it the good die so young?_

_Their blood staining our streets, hands, and clothes that vibrant red?_

_When you think about it, what is death really?_

_Is death that cold breathy rattle you make as you breathe your last breath, or is it perhaps that cold numbing feeling that comes over those that are left behind?_

**End of chapter 1**

**Yes…there's more and here's a preview:**

**When returning from Kuwabara's grave Yusuke finally sees the yellow haired man again, the one that took his friend. And now with the man's face, Yusuke is ready to go after his friend's killer only to find when he gets home, Kuwabara's ashes are gone.**


	2. Ashes to Ashes

Chapter two! I've gotten an email about asking if this is a yaoi. The answer is no, though if ya'll want to draw your own conclusions please do. Well enough chatter from my end, please read and enjoy!

1234

_Ring around the rosie _

_A pocket full of posie_

_Ashes, Ashes…_

_We all fall down_

_That is a delightful child's poem made about something called the Black Plague. The Black Plague was some disease that killed thousands of humans in a place called Europe…filthy animals. Ashes, ashes…we all fall down…but I want make those ashes rise back up. I want to give life so I can be a God-so I am in control._

Shizuru stood over her brother's memorial stone, and smiled lightly as she pat the head stone. "Hello Kazu…happy 5th anniversary…" she said as she gently leaned down to place some flowers on his grave. She had brought him yellow carnations, he had always loved those wonderful flowers…Shizuru sighed tracing a finger over her brother's memorial and she sighed, "Yamato wanted to come, but I asked him not to. I like talking about what you used to do freely and away from him. Little Kazuma is three next week and he sends his love…Yamato and I are currently trying for another baby. I would like to have a girl this time."

"And you'd raise her to be a mean little cuss like you right?" Yusuke's voice called out.

Shizuru allowed herself a smile and stood to her full height to look over at her brother's friends. Hiei and Kurama looked the same, and Yusuke's demon appearance had become a norm. However someone had braided Yusuke's long black hair so he didn't quite stand out so much, but then again is you had weird markings on your cheeks you'd stand out too. Though it was warm Yusuke wore long sleeved clothes to further conceal his markings.

Yusuke approached Shizuru and the two embraced. The hug was stiff, filled with unspoken apologies, and a sadness that just wouldn't die. She hugged Kurama too, and then Hiei. This was the one hug Hiei wouldn't push away. Every time Hiei even thought of avoiding the hug he couldn't help but remember that because Kuwabara had gotten wrapped up in all this business with demons…that he was gone leaving Shizuru alone. So he accepted these hugs, and even awkwardly pat the woman's back sighing as she held onto him.Hiei wasn't a hugging person, but he was sure that hugs weren't supposed to leave these distinct feelings of ache in his chest.

When Shizuru was done hugging everyone she watched as Yusuke knelt before the memorial slab. "Hey you big lug," Yusuke said as traced a hand over Kuwabara's name. "How you doing?" Yusuke asked as if he honestly expected to hear Kuwabara's voice speak back to him. "It's not raining today…but it should be…" Yusuke said his voice a little shaky. He stopped talking then and Kurama placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder squeezing it tightly. Yusuke placed his hand over Kurama's and squeezed back before whispering, "I know Kurama…this is just hard…harder then it should be."

Kurama squeezed Yusuke's shoulder and then removed a few seeds from his jacket and dropped them on the soil around Kuwabara's grave. Flowers of red, blue, yellow, and orange twisted into life as they sprung from the earth. Shizuru sighed placing a hand over her chest as she watched the flowers bloom. "Kazu always loved it when you called forth plants like this, even the dangerous ones. He always called it your special trick," Shizuru recalled eyes looking off as she thought back to Kuwabara the day he described Kurama's "special trick," to her the first time.

"He was a goon," Hiei said in his typical monotone way, but the way he said it, the softness of the tone spoke a whole other story.

Yusuke listened to his friends chitchat a little and just stared fixated with the memorial stone. In his head he was having his own conversation with Kuwabara, the same conversation he had every night after a long day of searching and coming up empty handed…

In Yusuke's mind he was himself as he was five years ago on that day. He walked his slow heavy steps up the stairs of Genkai's shrine. Standing at the top he could see Kuwabara. His hair was gelled the same, his clothes were the same, his face…all of it was the same as it had been on that terrible day. He was waiting for Yusuke to reach the top, his fists buried in his pockets. However one horrible thing stood out, and made Yusuke's steps heavy and slow.

Hanging from Kuwabara's stomach was a long strand of his intestines.

Kuwabara removed his hands from his pockets…they were bloody. He held out a hand for Yusuke who flinched slightly, Yusuke took Kuwabara's hand.

Kuwabara didn't seem to aware of his intestines hanging out from his belly, nor the bloody hand prints he left behind on Yusuke's clothes when they hugged.

"Have you gotten him yet Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked kindly, his voice not pressing or demanding.

"No…not yet, but I will get him Kuwabara," Yusuke said a lump forming in his throat.

Kuwabara smiled at Yusuke and cupped his friend's face and shook Yusuke's head a little, "Don't worry about it…no pressure Urameshi. I know you'll get him one day. You're Urameshi…the guy I admired! You're like a brother to me…I know you'll set things right…"

Yusuke swallowed hard as he felt Kuwabara's bloody, sticky hands on his face, "Yeah…we're like…brothers…" Tears welled in Yusuke's eyes as the lump got harder to swallow, "I…That's why I gotta catch this guy Kuwabara for what he did to you! You're my best friend…and I…I can't sleep at night because I see your face looking up at mine…that same face just before you died!"

Yusuke burst into a sob, and Kuwabara blinked dropping his hands. "Well that's a bastard thing of me to do. I would never try to disturb your sleep buddy," Kuwabara said as he rubbed his chin. For some reason Kuwabara never got blood on himself, but everything else he touched got stained with it. Yusuke figured that was because Kuwabara was pure…blood couldn't stain Kuwabara. Not Kazuma Kuwabara…not the honorable goof ball Yusuke had fought along side of for so long.

Kuwabara grinned kindly at Yusuke and hooked an arm around Yusuke pressing his head to the shorter man's brow, "Listen Urameshi," Kuwabara began, "I am not the type of person that would haunt you for something that couldn't be controlled. I died. It happened…you can move on…let me go."

Yusuke dropped on his knees, as he did every time he had this rendezvous with Kuwabara in his mind, and wrapped his arms firmly around Kuwabara's waist pressing his cheek against Kuwabara's bloody wound. "I can't let you go Kuwabara! Not until I find this guy that took you away from us. I have to kill him Kuwabara! I have to…or I can never feel right again!"

Kuwabara smiled down sadly at Yusuke, and placed a hand on the top of Yusuke's head, "You idiot…" Kuwabara said fondly. And as he stroked Yusuke's head in a comforting manner Yusuke closed his eyes and relished in the feel of Kuwabara's warmth that had once been a constant with Yusuke…

"Yusuke?"

It was Shizuru's voice that brought Yusuke out of that private meeting he always had in his head. He blinked and rubbed his eyes wondering when he'd last blinked. Shizuru hung a sisterly arm around Yusuke and sighed. She glanced at Yusuke and finally said, "Let's get lunch…on me. I only see you guys once a year so it'll be my treat."

Yusuke got up, Shizuru following suit. Yusuke Reached inside his jacket and pulled out a smashed flower, "Sorry buddy…it looked better before but well…I kept it in my pocket…" Yusuke said as he tossed the flower on Kuwabara's grave. Taking in one last cleansing breath Yusuke smiled at his friends, "Alright lets get some chow."

The group walked away talking, joking, and laughing, bringing up old stories and memories that had been sitting in the back of their minds collecting dust. As they approached Shizuru's car, Yusuke threw one last look back at Kuwabara's grave and stopped cold.

A figure with long yellow hair stood back at the headstone.

Yusuke heard him make a strange choking sound, felt his knees shake, and his eyes grow wide.

"It's him…" Yusuke hissed his power flaring up and eyes glowing. Everything inside Yusuke was boiling over. And then Yusuke was gone ignoring the cries of his friends and his hands were on the man's throat…and Yusuke was finally seeing the man's face. Finally after these five long years he was seeing this man's face…The last face Kuwabara had seen…the face that Kuwabara had looked up with pleading eyes before his life had been stolen away.

The man's face was handsome and young. His eyes were green, and his long blonde hair obscured his vision. He had scar over the bridge of his nose. Under his left eye there was a red swirling design that made Yusuke think of a flame. The man smiled coolly at Yusuke and in a casual average voice said, "Oh…so we meet again."

"We never had the pleasure of meeting if we had met you'd be dead!" Yusuke snarled pulling his hand back about to punch the man when something held him back. It felt as if hundreds of small hands were tugging at him, and pulling him apart. Yusuke was lifted into the air and slammed into a nearby tree and the hands the Yusuke couldn't see held him there. Yusuke screamed in pain, and the blonde headed demon laughed at Yusuke's plight.

"Yusuke!" Kurama called as he, Hiei, and Shizuru rushed towards the scene.

"Not a move…or he'll be ripped apart," The golden haired man said smoothly. And as if to prove his point Yusuke's left arm was suddenly wrenched back, and Yusuke cried out as he felt the bone slide out of socket.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Yusuke hissed eyes flashing angrily as he tried to move. "JUST KILL HIM!" Yusuke snarled, but his friends remained rooted to their spots.

"Now, now…don't you at least want to know my name?" The man asked eyes glinting, "Or how you're pinned to that tree a good four feet off the ground?" When Yusuke said nothing, the demon began pacing over Kuwabara's grave crushing his flowers and getting mud on the grave marker, "Of course you do. Well for starters…"

The demon turned with an over dramatic flourish blonde hair flying all around him. "I am Tarkome…the greatest scientist that ever lived…the first scientist to maintain and capture a soul and also recreate the soul's body."

The demon paused in mid-rant and with a wide wicked grin, "You much have been wondering why all those years ago you were attacked by demons and then your friend Kuwabara was so brutally killed…well it was for science my young friends! You all may know my father, Dr. Ichigaki-"

"That troll from the Dark tournament?" Yusuke snapped before wickedly grinning, "That troll I killed?"

Tarkome nodded, "Yes the very one and the same. He created me in a lab, called me a failed experiment…but I saw something he didn't. The moment he stepped into that ring I knew his team would lose. I knew it in my bones…but what I couldn't fathom was why that simpleton couldn't see the power Kuwabara had buried in his body!"

"Power?" Kurama asked catching the blonde's attention.

The demon held up a finger and nodded eagerly, "Yes...power. Kuwabara had it buried in him. Buried deep in him, but because he was human his power could only come out in small bursts. However I knew if he was destroyed and then remade-"

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke snarled not wanting to hear anymore of this sick man's talk, but the hands pushed Yusuke further into the tree, and Yusuke found every breath harder and harder.

"As I was saying," Tarkome said with a cruel little smirk, "I knew Kuwabara had the potential for greatness…but that he'd have one foot in the grave like that old hag Genkai before he could use it…so I decided to help him in that aspect. But first I needed a plan. How to get past you, how to help him reach that power, how to control him, and what I would do with his power…it took me years of research to get it all done…to figure out what needed to be done."

Tarkome smile up at Yusuke, "And after my research was done I knew that there was one thing I needed, and that was Kuwabara's body…though you cremating him really slowed down my plans…It took me five years to rebuild his body from those ashes you thought were in that vault of yours Yusuke…"

Yusuke was shaking all over and felt the hands loosen their grip on him. He could have broken free if he wanted but was this guy really saying that…that Kuwabara's ashes were no longer in Yusuke's possession? That he…

"Kuwabara could you come here please," Tarkome called over his shoulder.

All eyes fell where Tarkome was looking and when a figure appeared weaving through the graves; Shizuru fainted from the shock and stress of it all, Kurama having to catch her.

Kazuma Kuwabara, with his hand raised and glowing red was walking towards them.

He was the same height, same hair color, eye color, face…all of it was the same, and yet he was so different.

He wore all black, and as far anyone could tell they couldn't see where his shirt ended and his pants began. It was all like some tight little suit. Kuwabara wasn't smiling, and the golden orange aura he normally had was gone and instead replaced with a bright red. His copper hair was not gelled up in his typical fashion, but fell in a dirty mass, unclean and unkempt. Under Kuwabara's right eye was the same symbol as Tarkome, but instead this flame symbol was black. Everything about him was wrong…

"But it's Kuwabara…" Yusuke whispered as his eyes dimmed at the sight.

"Yes but unfortunately…It seems that I can't get him at his full power…I need his soul," Tarkome said drolly as he grabbed Kuwabara by his ear and yanked the taller man down to peer in his ear, as if looking for something. Kuwabara didn't react at all; he just kept his glowing hand fixated on Yusuke's body.

"He's an inch away from being at the level of an A class demon…weaker then you Yusuke, but not Kurama and Hiei…oh no if he could just reach that power level then he could be their equals! Unlike you Kuwabara won't hold back, he can't hold back because I won't allow it," Tarkome said with a grin before sighing as he ran a finger down the side of the stoic Kuwabara's face.

"I need his soul…to complete this little creation of mine…to create the ultimate weapon…a psychic who is not ruled by his heart or by law is more dangerous then any S class demon could ever be. And so I need his soul back now Yusuke," and then just like that Tarkome held out his hand as if waiting to accept a present.

"His soul…it'd be in heaven…check there…" Yusuke snarled.

Tarkome blinked once, and then twice. He suddenly burst into loud laughter and then asked, "Did they not tell you?!"

"Tell me?" Yusuke wheezed eyes glaring back at the man in hate. He avoided looking at Kuwabara…he just couldn't believe that was…Kuwabara…not his Kuwabara. Not his best friend…not his brother…not…

This shadow couldn't be Kuwabara.

"Boeton and Koenma have come explaining to do to you Yusuke…allow me to be the first to tell you that Kazuma Kuwabara's spirit hasn't moved on…" Tarkome grinned speaking each word slow and with a great sigh he continued to say, "In fact as far as they know…his spirit has always been with you…but if you can't see it then perhaps I'm mistaken…"

Tarkome turned and said casually, "Kuwabara please use that wonderful Jigen-to of yours to get us back home."

Kuwabara nodded and moved his hand over to Kurama and Hiei. At that motion Yusuke went flying into his friends, Kurama kneeling to protect the incapacitated Shizuru. Then Kuwabara's Jigen-to was in hand and he sliced through the air. As both headed inside the dimension Kuwabara had opened, Yusuke's voice rang out.

"KUWABARA! KUWABARA!" Yusuke cried scrambling to get up, holding his dislocated arm as he tried to reach them.

Kuwabara didn't even look back once.

And then just like five years ago, Kuwabara was gone.

Yusuke dropped to his knees. Tarkome's words ringing through his ears…Botan and Koenma knew something…they knew something…they were keeping something from him. Yusuke felt Kurama grab him, and the man was shouting something. He felt the wrench of pain in his arm as it was put back into place, but Yusuke couldn't make out the words his friend was spouting. Getting up quickly, Yusuke found himself running. He didn't stop running until he found himself at the vault that held all of Kuwabara's things…and supposedly his ashes.

When he opened the vault door he found everything was untouched by time, it all looked the same but the urn was not inside the vault…it was gone.

"Kuwabara…" Yusuke whispered before collapsing on his knees hanging his head into his chest.

And even though things were their darkest and the worst had happened, it still wasn't raining outside.

_I've seen hunters take their kill, stuff them and pose them, and give them plastic eyes…but still manage to make the no longer living creature look alive and well._

_I'd like to create a creature from death, a whole new being…a whole new living being!_

_But who will it hurt when I do this?_

_I guess it doesn't matter, someone somewhere is bound to get hurt…it's the rules of the game after all._

**End of chapter 2**

**Ya…messes with your head don't it? **

**Preview: Boeton and Koenma lay some heavy information on Yusuke when they confirm what Tarkome told them. Kazuma Kuwabara's spirit never moved on, and on top of that they don't know where Kuwabara is…but Yusuke might.**


	3. It Has Always Rained

Chapter three was delayed cuz of a friend leaving so…sorry! Here's my second favorite chapter! Chapter three!

1234

_Humans associate rain with death. Darkness with evil or fear...white light for good and what some may call, "heaven." _

_Bah...nitwits! Rain is not a physical manifestation of sorrow...rain is just a change in climate._

_Everyone should know it can be perfectly sunny outside while the real rain storms within you._

Koenma didn't know what hit him.

One minute he was pretending to do work (when he was actually letting George do it all) while drawing doodles all over his paper, and the next minute Koenma found himself slammed up against the wall staring face to face with glowing eyes and fangs-more commonly known as one pissed of Yusuke Urameshi. Kurama and Hiei were guarding the door to Koenma's office while Yusuke held Koenma in his firm grasp his aura building around him. It looked like this was going to be one of those days...

"Kuwabara's soul did not move on…" Yusuke whispered growling low, "And you knew."

Koenma who had looked terrified instantly seemed to grow calm, "Yeah…I knew…" he admitted eyes soft with understanding.

"Why…" Yusuke growled eyes ablaze with an unnamable anger, "Why?! Why didn't you tell me!?"

Koenma tugged at Yusuke's hand the grip on his throat getting tighter, "I…did not…want you to be…like you are now. We have been searching for his soul…but I…we can't find him. And I did not want you…who cries everyday…to bear that burden."

Yusuke abruptly dropped Koenma and after a moment of silence muttered, "I don't cry."

"You cry from your soul Yusuke…any one of the spirit world hears its sad song everyday…" Koenma wheezed rubbing his throat.

Yusuke turned away from Koenma and sunk down on the floor facing the door. He folded his hands and rest his chin firmly on his folded hands staring out ahead. All was quiet before Koenma finally sighed and got up.

"The logical answer for Kuwabara's soul being unable to detected is that he has possessed something. It is harder for us to detect a soul when it is possessing something, and then you gotta remember this is Kuwabara. A person as spiritually aware as him...well as a ghost I'd imagine he's pretty powerful...powerful enough to hide from even the most elite of shinigamies if he wanted to." Koenma explained in an apologetic voice.

"Have you checked his home, or places he's been?" Kurama's voice cut in green eyes flashing as he spoke.

"Yes…but you see he could only possess something at the place he died. We checked all over Genkai's shrine but we just couldn't find his presence…for all these years we've searched. We're still searching…" Koenma's voice faltered and he took in a deep sigh, "Yusuke I'm sorry."

Yusuke didn't answer but his shoulders shook. His friends stared at him wondering if Yusuke had finally started to cry, after these five long years of no tears. However there was a snort, and then Yusuke through his head up and started to laugh. The laugh was something just as foreign as Yusuke's tears. The group stared at Yusuke stunned; they hadn't heard Yusuke laugh like this in a long, long time.

"Yusuke…have you lost your marbles?" Koenma finally asked mouth gaping like a fish.

Yusuke looked back at his friends and with a grin whispered, "I know where he is…"

"What?" Hiei whispered losing his cool exterior for once.

"I know where his soul is!" Yusuke said standing up and grinning like a goon, "All this time I thought it was my imagination. I thought that this was just my way to cope…and I…" Yusuke broke into laughter and seized Koenma by his arms, "Kuwabara is in me! He's in me!"

His friends stared at Yusuke as the man continued to babble. Explaining how every night since Kuwabara's death Yusuke had gone into trance like states and communed with his best friend. Yusuke was pacing the floor a smile on his face and then he whirled around arms open wide and burst almost shouting, "I know he's in me! I know it!!"

There was a long silence before Koenma finally whispered, "Well…if this is true you need to go back into a trance again and convince him to come out…without a proper exorcism we can't get Kuwabara out of you. And an exorcism would really hurt Kuwabara's spirit if we performed one."

Koenma's voice was full of doubt Yusuke knew this. He could also see the doubt that covered Hiei and Kurama's faces. But Yusuke disregarded it all. He felt like his life had been returned to him. That burning spirit that had dimmed down since the loss of his best friend had come back roaring with a fury. So with a grin Yusuke plopped down and eagerly closed his eyes sending himself back to that place…back to the shrine where he always met with Kuwabara…

_This time, instead of his slow heavy walk Yusuke was running up the stairs. Another noticeable difference was that Yusuke was now in his current state and not in his human form. Long hair flowing behind him, and a toothy grin spread on his face, Yusuke ran up the stairs expecting to see Kuwabara standing at the top of the steps._

_But Kuwabara…was not there._

_Yusuke reached the top and looked around the front yard of the shrine and called out, "Kuwabara! Kuwabara?!" Yusuke ran up to the porch of the shrine looking around frantically. "Kuwabara show yourself! I know you're really him! I mean...you're Kuwabara's soul! You're not my imagination! Come out! Please!" Yusuke's voice broke in that last word and Yusuke jumped as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders._

"_Urameshi don't make such a voice…it breaks my heart." _

_Yusuke stiffened in his friend's embrace before finally whispering, "Kuwabara…why didn't you let me know you were real?"_

_Kuwabara chuckled lightly not allowing Yusuke to turn and see him, "There are rules here I have to obey Urameshi. I created a limbo here within your soul…and in order to stay here undetected I could not let you know its been me…I could only reveal myself if you asked me...'bout damn time you figured it out too."_

_Yusuke pulled from his friend's grasp and turned seizing Kuwabara's shoulders. He stared at his friend drinking in the sight. Kuwabara looked different. Kuwabara's wound on his stomach no longer was there, and he seemed to be glowing a clean light. His body was naked, which Yusuke ignored for now though he was tempted to tease the hell out of the man. Something orange was pooling from Kuwabara's back, more specifically from just under his shoulder blades. They couldn't exactly be called wings…for they weren't feathers or something in that manner. It was Kuwabara's orange aura that spilled from his shoulders stretching this way and that, pulsing and growing from Kuwabara's back._

_The two men stared at each other and Yusuke finally said, "It feeling drafty Kuwabara?"_

"_You know this is why I didn' want you to turn around. I knew an idiot like you would just be stupid and not understand that my being naked is a pure..." Kuwabara stopped talking to see that Yusuke was biting his lip so as not to laugh at him. That his brown eyes were filled with that mischievous glint from back when they were young. Kuwabara groaned and shook his head, "Bite me Urameshi," Kuwabara sighed rolling his eyes._

"_Ugh…in your dreams Kuwabara!" Yusuke cringed throwing a hand to his eyes in mock disgust._

"_This is the purest form of my soul Urameshi…all souls are like this…well all souls that have earned the right. I'm afraid your punk ass would just look like you're ugly self," Kuwabara said honestly not disturbed by his nudity. It really seemed like Kuwabara had ascended into a higher state of being._

_Yusuke dropped his arm and whispered, "Kuwabara…I want you to come out…there's a demon…the demon that killed you…he took over your body and if you come out…" Yusuke paused._

_He hadn't thought this far ahead. What would happen if he let Kuwabara out?_

"_I can destroy the body…" Kuwabara said as if answering Yusuke's unspoken question._

_Yusuke looked horrified, but Kuwabara gripped Yusuke's shoulders, "It's either destroy the body or be forced back into it…I don't know what that man has been planning…but I've known over the years…felt him piece my body back together. It is painful to feel your own body be set right back together when you are not in it. It is a really…disconnecting feeling Urameshi…that body needs to be destroyed."_

_Yusuke felt his face burn with shame and his chest constrict, "I…had…I don't know what I was thinking…don't….I don't want to lose you again. I can't watch you die again."_

"_You won't be…" Kuwabara said smiling, "My body is not me. I am me…the soul is me. Urameshi…that body needs to be destroyed…it's powerful…it needs to be destroyed."_

_Yusuke felt something sink in him and his eyes dimmed. Kuwabara pulled Yusuke in his embrace, "Easy buddy," Kuwabara whispered. "I'm not going to move on…I'll help you beat this guy and then return here. I'm happy here…because you visit me every day…just stop being sad. It rains when you're sad you know."_

_A flash of Kuwabara's last few words, his question of if it was raining flashed in Yusuke's mind and he squeezed his eyes shut. Yusuke now wondered if Kuwabara had asked if it was raining because Kuwabara had already peaked into Yusuke's own soul and seen the storm in Yusuke's heart. 'So all this time…it's rained all this time…' Yusuke thought bitterly and with a sharp choke he moaned, "Why won't it rain on me? I don't want this stupid sissy symbolic rain crap...it just needs to rain...it just does!" And then Yusuke broke into a sharp agonizing sobs._

_For a split second he had believed his friend would be returning to him, that somehow Kuwabara would be resurrected and things could go back to how they used to be. And everything would be right again._

_Kuwabara rubbed Yusuke's back knowing his friend has been greatly disappointed by this news but he kept whispering how he was going to return to the place within Yusuke's soul. "I won't leave you…You and I are brothers. I'm not too proud to admit that anymore. You're my family…and I won't move on without you. I won't leave you alone to be lonely. It's alright Yusuke."_

_Yusuke eventually quieted and finally pulled away scrubbing his face. Kuwabara watched him with his oddly serene face and finally whispered, "So Yusuke…have you found the man that killed me?"_

_Yusuke looked up at Kuwabara and nodded grimly, "I have. His name is Tarkome. And I __**WILL **__destroy him!" Yusuke held out his hand and Kuwabara grasped it in his smirking as the two clasped hands. And then Kuwabara's orange wing like aura flared up encircled them both, and Yusuke felt warmth spread over him renewing and cleaning his soul._

Yusuke's eyes opened.

And when he did he was greeted with the sight of a shocked Koenma, a disbelieving Hiei, and an open-mouthed Kurama. Yusuke touched his face to see if it was something on him, and felt his damp cheeks. He dried his eyes and then felt a hand on his shoulder…a surprisingly solid and warm hand.

Yusuke turned around quick getting on all fours and staring dead on at Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was no longer in that angelic state Yusuke had last seen him in but in the state Yusuke had grown accustomed to seeing over the years. Kuwabara stood in the clothes he'd been in that day he died, a gaping wound at his stomach…his entrails trailing from his body. Kuwabara smiled at Yusuke, who reached up to touch his friend. Yusuke's hands however slipped through Kuwabara and Yusuke frowned, "So what you can touch me but I can't touch you?"

Kuwabara grinned and in a voice that sounded like many whisperers, "Now I can for sure kick your ass Urameshi. It won't be fair but," Kuwabara smacked Yusuke upside the head and laughed, "It sure as hell is funny."

Yusuke rubbed his head and got up staring at his best friend not shocked by this appearance. He was used to seeing Kuwabara this way. Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma however were not. Their eyes stared out at Kuwabara's gut staring at the intestines that poured from the wound. Kurama turned a little green as Kuwabara walked and he noticed a ghostly intestine drag on the ground.

Kuwabara moved to stand next Yusuke and with a cool face casually greeted his friends, "Hey guys. You're all looking well. Now about destroying my body…"

_I have done it. My mission is complete. The ashes of a dead boy is now whole...I have him where I want._

_I find it strange the lightning should howl as it is doing now outside of my home. Rain is not a symbol of sorrow, or at least not to me..._

_But my, my, my...how the wind howls and moans, as the lightning rips the sky as I bring my dear creation to light._

_All I need now...is the soul._

**End of this chapter.**

**This chapter is shorter then the others but I do love it!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**Reunited the four former spirit detectives now have the unpleasant task of talking about destroying Kuwabara's resurrected body. Tarkome arrives ready to force Kuwabara's soul back into the body he brought back so that he can have the perfect weapon.**


	4. Hide and Seek

I am very sorry for the delay of this chapter! This story was completed a year ago, but I just couldn't find this chapter, and I refused to rewrite it cuz this is the CLIMAX CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUN! I love this chapter. We're approaching the end btw, and I hope you enjoy it!

1234

_The soul of a dead boy has proved tricky to find…_

_Tricky to find in deed…_

_I had hoped not to run into the friends of this boy whom I've brought back through the genius of my science, but I have no choice._

_So I must use the three demons that had once tried to save the life of this pathetic creature…strange that our fates would cross again._

_Such is destiny._

In the end, after a long explanation and convincing the others that Kuwabara's newly resurrected body had to be destroyed, it was decided that Kuwabara would not stay out in the open to help them destroy Kuwabara's body.

"It's me he wants…" Kuwabara sighed sitting on Koenma's desk, Koenma staring through Kuwabara's ghostly frame looking slightly horrified. Seeing ghosts and the dead of people you didn't know was one thing, but seeing the form of a dead friend...Koenma was surprised at how much that stung. Kuwabara didn't notice Koenma's discomfort and continued to say, "If I am seen with you guys as you kick this dick's ass…well you know. He could try and get me and then…well…I don't want to be controlled to hurt you guys…or be killed again."

Everyone in the room visibly flinched as Kuwabara let his eyes stare straight ahead as what looked like, nostalgia, washed his face.

"I didn't enjoy dying…and I don't want to do it again…so I'll just go back to hanging out in Urameshi."

"That sounds so gay…" Yusuke said eventually to break the tense silence that had filled the room. Kuwabara snorted with laughter, and eventually heavy, and still slightly tense and nervous laughter filled the room.

"Kuwabara," Koenma finally spoke, "Why do you…why not go on to heaven? Rest in peace…and then be reincarnated?"

All looked to Kuwabara who looked up at the ceiling his face calm, and eyes lost in thought. He sighed finally, and dropped his head into his chest. As he did that he faded away and disappeared surprising everyone in the room. The four other occupants of the room looked around, heads swiveling this way and that trying to find where Kuwabara had vanished too.

"I'm not moving on," Kuwabara's voice sounded as he reappeared behind Yusuke. He placed a hand on the top of Yusuke's head, the dark haired demon looking up at Kuwabara.

"A soul can't move on until they are at peace…I can't be reincarnated until I feel at peace…and if I leave Urameshi alone…I'll be worried about him. This idiot will go back to being the moody ass he's been acting like since I died," Kuwabara locked an arm around Yusuke's neck, and with his other hand ruffled Yusuke's long black hair, "Urameshi is…has always been like my brother here…and I can't leave him alone. Everyone here…even Shizuru has managed to find some peace and get over my death, but this idiot just can't get over me dying."

Yusuke opened his mouth to protest, but Kuwabara kept going, "And I can't move on either. I'd be lonely…"

Koenma's face softened and the group grew somber. Koenma smiled softly and finally sighed, "I guess…there's no other choice then. You two…" Koenma laughed, "Guess you two just won't separate."

Both Kuwabara and Yusuke grinned and simultaneously said, "Nope."

"Kazuma," Kurama finally spoke up, "Do you not want to…see your sister? She has a kid now…and is trying for another."

Kuwabara looked sadly at Kurama, "I…I want to but…I don't think she would like to see me like this," Kuwabara said as he gestured at the intestines hanging from his stomach.

Hiei narrowed his eyes with thought for a moment and then cleared his throat saying, "You're a ghost…and when you were alive, you were the strongest psychic around…can't you possess someone and go see her…I doubt taking a little time to visit your sister will put you in any danger."

Kuwabara looked at Hiei, and the group once again had to bare witness to the ghost of their best friend fading away. He reappeared behind Hiei and hugged the short demon lifting him off the ground. "AH! Hiei!" Kuwabara blurted, "That's a great idea!"

Hiei growled angrily and tried to lash out at Kuwabara but his hands slipped though. Kuwabara laughed loudly, Yusuke and Kurama joining in.

"I really love this…this is so fuckin' fun. Being dead ain't so bad…" Kuwabara said rubbing his nose. His expression softened and he smiled back at Hiei, "But seriously thanks for the suggestion…I could possess someone…and see sis…that would be…the best thing…" Kuwabara let his voice die off as he smiled at the thought of seeing his sister.

Hiei scowled turning his face away from Kuwabara, "Whatever. Just don't tug me again moron."

Yusuke cleared his throat and spoke up, "Hey…why don't you possess me Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara looked over at Yusuke. He smiled and nodded, "Alright…Just to see Shizuru…" Kuwabara approached Yusuke reaching his hand out. The group watched as Kuwabara's hand slipped into Yusuke's chest, and the demon shuddered. He could swear he felt Kuwabara's hand on his heart, it wasn't painful or cold…it was surprisingly warm.

Kuwabara disappeared and then Yusuke's head dropped into his chest.

"Yusuke?" Kurama gently spoke, "Yusuke?"

"Kuwabara?" Koenma posed finally after they got no response.

Yusuke's head slowly lifted and the demon held out his hands. "Well hot-damn…look at this." Yusuke grinned, his smile seeming more animated, goofier like. "Now the tables are turned…I'm possessing Urameshi! Ha…I should get him beat up or something."

Kurama and Hiei smiled chuckling to themselves.

"Now, now Kuwabara…" Koenma said smirking, "Why don't you go and see your sister now…You can only be in control of Yusuke's body so long."

Yusuke smiled, a familiar goofy grin that obviously belonged to the spirit possessing him, stretching over his face.

1234

Calling out Shizuru to the restaurant had been an easy task, convincing her that this was just a routine, "how do you do," was no easy task, and in fact failed miserably. When Shizuru entered the small diner "Yusuke," had invited her too, she had come running in and thrown open her arms half shouting, "My Kazuma! Oh Kazuma I knew you hadn't left for good, not my darling brother!!"

Kurama and Hiei had quietly shared smiles and watched as Kuwabara, through the use of Yusuke's body, spent the rest of the day chatting and reconnecting with his sister. Shizuru kept petting Yusuke's face whispering how much she missed him, and how lonely she was being the only remaining "Kuwabara," left.

"Hey what are you talking about? You're a girl, you took your husband's last name didn't ya?" Kuwabara asked grinning wide.

Shizuru grinned smugly, "No…I didn't want our name to die out…I wanted _your _name…to live on," her smile softened and she reached out taking Yusuke's hand feeling her brother's soul pulse throughout the demon's body. She smiled and whispered, "We better part…you don't want to hurt Yusuke by possessing him so long."

Kuwabara nodded and embraced his sister, and got up. He wouldn't say good-bye because it was too final for someone who had never left in the first place. Kuwabara cleared his throat signaling he was ready to go, and that was all that was needed for Kurama and Hiei to get up and follow their friend out the door.

When the group were far from the restaurant and fast approaching the park where Kuwabara and Yusuke had once visited Kuwabara stopped his march and sighed, "Well…I should probably get out of Yusuke's body now and we should…" Kuwabara trailed off as he turned to look back at Kurama and Hiei. The two had stopped moving as if frozen, small grunts where coming from their mouths, and it was Hiei who finally croaked, "He's…here!!"

Turning around Kuwabara shuddered within his friend's body as he saw the sight before him. Kuwabara could not honestly remember the details of his own death; he had a feeling that was some sort of rule when it came to dying. And he didn't remember the face of the one that killed him though he knew that he had been murdered…more from Yusuke then from his own prior knowledge. But now that he was staring face to face with Tarkome, staring at the man who stood next to Kuwabara's resurrected body-Kuwabara knew.

"Hello Yusuke…or should I say Kuwabara?" The blonde demon said smiling in an eerily angelic manner, "Even with my low spiritual prowess I can tell that you're there…I always had my hunches Kuwabara…but I was never absolutely sure…however I knew if I could press the right buttons Yusuke would contact you and draw you out…and he's done just that…all of you are such perfect pawns."

Kuwabara growled and glanced back at his friends, and then to his resurrected body.

"Using my body's ability to keep my friends immobile eh? Well you bastard, the soul is always stronger then the body, and currently I'm possessing the strongest guy I ever knew in life…so what do you think that means?" Kuwabara asked as he took one step forward.

"I think that means I'm in trouble…if I didn't already knew your reactions and how to exploit that typical honor of yours," Tarkome said with a grin, and then raising his hand in a dramatic flourish snapped his fingers and then pointed at Kurama.

Kuwabara's body, which had remained still this whole time suddenly, sprang to life and waved his hand at Kurama. Kurama's body jerked forward and his feet dragged on the ground as he was forced to come forward and to Tarkome. Still unable to move Kurama couldn't even scream as Tarkome pulled out a dagger and gouged out Kurama's eye.

Tarkome looked over at Kuwabara and asked, "Is that enough to draw you out spirit?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed as one, and a flash of orange ripped out of Yusuke's form. The orange light was like a seed sprouting into a tree in one swift quick motion. Light twisted like branches, and merged into one form slowly forming the body of Kazuma Kuwabara. From the shoulders light continued to spill forth taking the shape of wings and then stepping up into the air as he emerged from Yusuke's body Kuwabara howled angrily and blindly charged at Tarkome.

"WAIT!" Yusuke screamed out before collapsing in a heap, his body exhausted from the possession.

But it was too late. Kuwabara's soul charged and just before he could reach Tarkome, Kuwabara's body sidestepped in front of the demon, and embraced Kuwabara's soul welcoming it into the body. Kuwabara's scream could be heard cutting through the air like a knife, and anyone with any spirit awareness for miles could hear this forlorn distraught cry.

When the soul sunk into the body Tarkome had revived, the body dropped like a stone, and Hiei and Kurama could move again. Kurama fell to the ground clamping his hands to his gory eye socket hissing and gasping, while Hiei fell on all fours trying to regain the strength that had been squashed out of his body. Yusuke got up and stumbled to his knees, though his legs felt like jelly as he tried to get up and run to stop what was about to place…but once again it was too late for that.

Tarkome plucked up Kuwabara, and slashed his other hand down in a straight line, a portal ripping forth where his hand had slashed. "Checkmate," Tarkome said with a smile, "I do believe the world, demon, human, and spirit world alike has a new threat they need to worry about. Such fools you all were…I look forward to our next meeting as I'm sure the first task Kuwabara will want to do is kill his old friends." And with a grin, Tarkome was gone taking Kuwabara with him.

Yusuke felt something hot pressing against the back of his eyes, as his vision began to blur. He looked down at his hands, which were tangled in the grass, and raindrops splashed on his tanned skin. He looked up expecting to see a cloudy stormy sky, but instead was greeted with a warm sun, and white puffy clouds. He looked back down at his hands again, and finally realized he was crying.

"No…no…NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!" Yusuke slammed his fists into the ground cracking the earth beneath him. "NO!! KUWABARA!! KUWABARA!!"

And as Yusuke screamed, the sun kept shining.

Now that I have met the demons once again I feel I can finally understand why it was so easy to kill Kuwabara.

_Those fool, their hearts get in the way…being friends with your teammates, what fools. _

_In the end I'll find where Kuwabara is hiding…though I feel I may already know._

_Nothing like playing a little game of hide and seek before victory._

**End of Chapter four:**

**Preview: The team now has the heavy duty of seeing their friend die again, and this time is them that must kill Kuwabara. After a little help from Koenma, the group head to Tarkome's home to finally finish it all.**


	5. Rain

Dun dun! Conclusion time!! I found it!! I found it!! Yay!!! It was on my mom's floppy!!

1234

If Koenma had thought Yusuke was mad when he found he had met Tarkome again, he was mortified at Yusuke's anger that Tarkome had succeeded in taking Kuwabara's soul, and had gouged out Kurama's eye.

Hiei and Kurama were also enraged, but eerily calm. Kurama had rapped a thin white cloth over his eye, not caring how the blood soaked the cloth. He blamed himself for Kuwabara being captured. Kuwabara was captured because he tried to rescue Kurama, and Kurama couldn't forgive himself.

Yusuke destroyed Koenma's office in a blind rage and broke down crying.

When Yusuke had calmed down to sanity Koenma approached him and snapped, "Get off your ass…and go rescue your best friend!"

Yusuke looked at Koenma, eyes tormented, "What?"

"I can get you to where Tarkome is…do you think you're the only one who has been torn apart about this bastard swooping in…well you're not!" Koenma snapped surprising everyone by his passion. "I have searched through all my tapes of demon world looking for that bastard, and I found him. It's against the laws of spirit world but I will open a portal so you can rescue him. He was my friend too!"

"…but we won't be rescuing him…" Yusuke croaked dropping his head, "We'll have to kill him!"

"So?" Hiei suddenly spoke Yusuke's angry eyes flashing over to him. Hiei continued, "Do you really think Kuwabara would want to live as someone's tool of destruction. Let's go to Kuwabara…let's kill him so he can remain the honorable person he has always been."

Yusuke swallowed…he could remember the happiness he felt when reunited with Kuwabara's spirit. Kuwabara was his best friend. His brother…and he was gone. Enslaved in a body that was no longer his own. Yusuke closed his eyes, but got up. He nodded, "You're right. He would…he wants to die as himself. Let's grant him that last request. Let's do this for Kuwabara."

There was a long silence and then Koenma whispered sadly, "How corny of you Yusuke…" Koenma turned and beckoned the three demons to follow. Koenma led them into a guarded room, and when inside locked the doors. There was a mirror against the wall and Koenma approached it. He moved his hands in an odd pattern saying words that the group could not understand. The mirror became a swirl of purple and black, and Koenma stood back.

"Go."

Kurama approached the mirror first, and walked through it. Next went Hiei. Yusuke paused at the mirror. "Why…why didn't you tell us about this before?"

Koenma shook his head, "Because I didn't think you could beat him."

Yusuke clenched his fists, "Then why send us now?"

"Because Kuwabara is your brother. And with that bond…I believe you'll be able to save him now. You've proven time, and time again that when Kuwabara is concerned you can do anything. Kill Toguro, die by the hands of Sensui, rich great powers…friendship is a strong bond. And I think you can make it now."

Yusuke nodded and turned to the mirror, "I owe you one."

And Yusuke was gone.

Yusuke blinked and found himself in the center of a dark, dank room. He was surprised by the mess…it looked as if there had been a great battle. Everything was broken and torn apart. Yusuke was surprised. He looked around seeing Hiei and Kurama were looking around for clues to see what had been done.

"These slashes…they're from Kuwabara's weapon," Kurama said as he pointed at the marks on the wall.

Hiei was looking around when his eye was caught by a small leather bond book. He picked it up and opened it.

"It seems Tarkome kept a journal on his plans," Hiei announced, Kurama and Yusuke turned to look at Hiei, and Hiei began reading:

"**June 12****th****,**

It's called the Death Rattle. The last breath that flows from the dying's lips…Why is it referred to as a, "rattle?" Is it because a rattle can sound like rain?

You may be wondering why I even brought rain up into this little query, but it you've heard death, felt it in your bones then you'll notice seconds before your gone, that little rattle the eases from your chest sounds just like the end of a rainfall.

Why is it the good die so young?

Their blood staining our streets, hands, and clothes that vibrant red? When you think about it, what is death really? Is death that cold breathy rattle you make as you breathe your last breath, or is it perhaps that cold numbing feeling that comes over those that are left behind?

**October 13****th****,**

Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posie…ashes, ashes…we all fall down.

That is a delightful child's poem made about something called the Black Plague. The Black Plague was some disease that killed thousands of humans in a place called Europe…filthy animals. Ashes, ashes…we all fall down…but I want make those ashes rise back up. I want to give life so I can be a God-so I am in control.

I've seen hunters take their kill, stuff them and pose them, and give them plastic eyes…but still manage to make the no longer living creature look alive and well.

I'd like to create a creature from death, a whole new being…a whole new living being!

But who will it hurt when I do this?

I guess it doesn't matter, someone somewhere is bound to get hurt…it's the rules of thegame after all.

**November 1****st****,**

Humans associate rain with death. Darkness with evil or fear...white light for good and what some may call, "heaven." Bah...nitwits! Rain is not a physical manifestation of sorrow...rain is just a change in climate.

Everyone should know it can be perfectly sunny outside while the real rain storms within you.

**November 2****nd****, **

I have done it. My mission is complete. The ashes of a dead boy is now whole...I have him where I want. I find it strange the lightning should howl as it is doing now outside of my home. Rain is not a symbol of sorrow, or at least not to me...

But my, my, my...how the wind howls and moans, as the lightning rips the sky as I bring my dear creation to light.

All I need now...is the soul.

**February 8****th****, **

The soul of a dead boy has proved tricky to find…

Tricky to find in deed…

I had hoped not to run into the friends of this boy whom I've brought back through the genius of my science, but I have no choice. So I must use the three demons that had once tried to save the life of this pathetic creature…strange that our fates would cross again.

Such is destiny.

Now that I have met the demons once again I feel I can finally understand why it was so easy to kill fool, their hearts get in the way…being friends with your teammates, what fools.

In the end I'll find where Kuwabara is hiding…though I feel I may already know.

Nothing like playing a little game of hide and seek before victory.

…

…

I have been a fool-I have failed."

Hiei quirked an eyebrow and flipped through the book. "That's it."

"He failed…what?" Yusuke found himself saying.

"Guys, I found a door to outside! There's a garden…and I see Tarkome!" Kurama called his one green eye flashing.

Yusuke was out of the door within seconds and he saw the back of Tarkome resting up against a pillar. Yusuke charged and seized the man by his shoulders-only to be startled to see that Tarkome's face had been punched in and he was quite dead.

"What…" Yusuke whispered.

"Like Frankenstein…I have destroyed my creator," A voice spoke, and Yusuke turned eyes disbelieving.

Kuwabara was standing just a yard away, wearing all black, eyes locked on Yusuke. Kuwabara's hair fell in spirally curls, and he looked at Yusuke as if he was going to destroy him with his gaze. Hiei and Kurama joined Yusuke standing at his side staring at that fearsome gaze.

Thunder clapped across the demon sky and Yusuke felt his throat tighten and close. And finally it rained…finally the rain came fitting the atmosphere completely. Yusuke wanted to die…Kuwabara had never looked at him like that. Kuwabara and him had gotten in fights, but Kuwabara had never looked so cruel.

Kuwabara took a step forward hissing, "Yusuke…"

Hiei and Kurama got in a fighting stance but Kuwabara spread his arms out and the two men went flying back. Kuwabara's sword appeared in his hand, but Yusuke didn't move. He was frozen and his mind had gone numb.

Kuwabara approached Yusuke sword hovering near Yusuke's neck, and Yusuke closed his eyes. This was the end.

"Dammit Urameshi didn't I tell ya to kill me?"

Yusuke's eyes snapped open to see Kuwabara was grinning at him, his hands now behind his head. Yusuke's mouth dropped open. Hiei and Kurama were struggling to get up and it was Hiei who snapped, "What the hell is going on?!"

Kuwabara grinned, "Turned out…I had complete freedom in my body. So…I took care of Tarkome…I've been waiting for you guys."

Yusuke punched Kuwabara knocking the man to the ground and straddled his waist. Yusuke glared at Kuwabara grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "What were you thinking!? What was with the look! And you even knocked Kurama and Hiei out of the way."

Kuwabara grinned at Yusuke, "Tarkome's death was so anticlimactic I thought I'd have a little fun…I really missed you guys."

Yusuke felt his chest constrict and then he was sobbing and calling Kuwabara all sorts of foul names. Kuwabara wrapped his arms around Yusuke and held tight. As the two hugged, eventually Kurama dropped down and threw his arms around the two laughing happily. Hiei placed his hand on Kuwabara's head, unable to bring himself to hug Kuwabara.

Several minutes later Yusuke has stopped crying, and all four were soaked by the rain.

Kuwabara snorted, "Here I am reborn and it's raining. How inappropriate! This doesn't suit the mood at all!"

All three grunted in response.

Kuwabara paused and sighed, "You know…I can never age now…and I'm the only one who can destroy myself…my body won't be able to enter human world either…it seems the miasma in the air of demon world is all I can really stand…" Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and with a smirk asked, "So…can I crash at your place?"

Yusuke grinned laughing, "Of course you stupid asshole…you're my family after all." Yusuke swung an arm around Kuwabara and finally felt at peace after all these long years.

"…We should get out of the rain," Hiei mused.

Everyone shrugged in response. In the back of everyone's minds they couldn't help but find it ironic that after everything that happened it finally rained when there was a happy ending.

END.

So…I hope this didn't disappoint. I know Tarkome's death was a little lame-but I hope it was unexpected that Kuwabara was able to keep control of his body and be himself.


End file.
